leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.18
__TOC__ , ) i osłabić kilka przegiętych postaci ( , ), aby umożliwić trochę eksperymentowania. Mimo że „meta Mistrzostw” na ogół ujawnia się podczas samego turnieju, uważamy, że należy umożliwić drużynom dokonywanie różnych wyborów — z tego powodu wiele naszych zadań i celów z patcha 6.17 powtarza się także tutaj. Profesjonaliści nie są jedynymi, którzy się bawią — po latach zapomnienia, powraca dzięki nowej aktualizacji, która przerazi was na całego. Posiadając nowe, nieumarłe sługi oraz bardzo skomplikowaną relację ze śmiercią, Yorick jest gotowy wyruszyć do bocznej alei i zacząć tłuc głupców łopatą. Gdy mówiliśmy, że profesjonaliści nie są jedynymi, którzy się bawią, mieliśmy to na myśli — Yorick nie będzie dostępny podczas Mistrzostw ze względu na swoją aktualizację. Na pewno sobie poradzi. To wszystko z naszej strony! Patche będą trochę spokojniejsze, ponieważ będziemy zajmować się przedsezonem — ale jeszcze kilka razy pojawimy się z ekscytującymi zmianami (i ekscytującymi poprawkami błędów!), zanim zacznie się szaleństwo 2017 roku. Usiądźcie, odprężcie się i przygotujcie do oglądania, jak najlepsi gracze na świecie walczą ze sobą, chcąc udowodnić, komu należy się tytuł mistrzowski. My zrelaksujemy się z Yorickiem. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman}} Aktualizacja patcha 15.09.2016 * **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd powodujący, że udanie się w bardzo krótką mogło zatrzymać graczy w niekończącej się pętli podróżowania dopóki tunel nie wygasł * **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd, który czasami sprawiał, że Kled, mając 100 pkt. odwagi, wskakiwał z powrotem na zbyt szybko 14.09.2016 * **Bez komentarza: Naprawiono wskaźnik zasięgu rzucania na 2. poziomie *Liczba klatek na sekundę w grze **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd powodujący spadek liczby klatek na sekundę wraz z upływem czasu (szczególnie, jeśli bohaterowie z dużą ilością efektów wizualnych byli obecni w grze) *Tryb obserwatora **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd powodujący, że obserwując z perspektywy przeciwnika gwiazdy z mogły wyprawiać dziwne rzeczy we Mgle Wojny 13.09.2016 * **Naprawiono błąd: może ponownie zostać przerwany w pierwszej części umiejętności, gdy Aatrox wznosi się w powietrze **Naprawiono błąd: Aatrox nie ma już zablokowanej możliwości używania umiejętności, jeżeli zostanie przerwany w drugiej części umiejętności, gdy nurkuje ku ziemi **Naprawiono błąd: Jeżeli Aatrox zginie podczas , jego i nie są już zablokowane przy odrodzeniu do momentu ponownego użycia Mrocznego Lotu * **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd powodujący, że wielokrotne trafienie celu (lub kombinacją E+Q) w bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu mogło nie zadać obrażeń * **Naprawiono błąd: Trafienie przeciwnika bez zabicia go nie tworzy już grobu, gdy i cztery są w pobliżu. (Wciąż tworzy grób, jeśli zabije wroga). Bohaterowie *Ujawnienie i Spojrzenie *Prezentacja bohatera . Czas odnowienia Salwy stał się problematycznie niski, nawet jak na umiejętność, która ma być często dostępna pod koniec gry.}} * **Odnowienie: 12/10/8/6/4 sek. ⇒ 15/12,5/10/7,5/5 sek. * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, polegający na tym, że po zobaczeniu Aureliona Sola jego bierne gwiazdy pojawiały się w ostatnim miejscu, gdzie go widziano , by podkreślić, że swoją przewagę powinien zyskiwać poprzez zmyślne rzucanie czarów.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. * / **Odnowienie: 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 sek. ⇒ 22/19,5/17/14,5/12 sek. i w ostatnim patchu, drużyny koncentrują się na wywieraniu presji we wczesnej fazie gry bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – a to oznacza, że im więcej macie zdrowia, tym jesteście cenniejsi. To z kolei powoduje, że chociaż Lee Sin jest wciąż jednym z najsilniejszych gankujących bohaterów, większa utrata zdrowia w porównaniu z innymi czołowymi dżunglerami może być kluczowa, gdy rozpocznie się walka. Podbijamy nieco zdolność Lee Sina do utrzymania się w dżungli, aby miał więcej zdrowia na wczesnych poziomach.}} * **Kradzież życia i wampiryzm zaklęć: 5/10/15/20/25% ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30% to chyba najpotężniejsza umiejętność defensywna pośród naszych magów eksplozywnych, pozwalająca jej wykonywać agresywne zagrania i przeżyć, aby o nich opowiedzieć. Jednakże jej wrodzona wytrzymałość także deklasuje pozostałych magów eksplozywnych, przez co decyzja, którą musi podjąć, jest niezwykle prosta: użyj superumiejętności na przeciwnikach, bo pewnie i tak przeżyjesz. Jeśli Lissandra chce przeżyć niebezpieczne starcia, musi użyć superumiejętności na sobie lub kupić defensywne przedmioty. Tak czy siak, obniżamy jej wrodzoną wytrzymałość.}} *Ogólne **Przyrost zdrowia: 84 pkt. ⇒ 75 pkt. * **Naprawiony błąd: Spowolnienie trwa teraz 2 sekundy na każdym poziomie, a nie 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. * **Spowolnienie: 20/24/28/32/36% ⇒ 25/30/35/40/45% . Niestety nie radzi sobie z tym, co mają robić strzelcy: zadawaniem obrażeń wieżom. (Mieliśmy ten sam problem z kilka patchów temu). Demolka nie ma być jedną z głównych zalet MF, ale też nie wadą. Zwiększenie nagrody za trafienie w wieżę powinno poprawić jej skuteczność.}} * **Obrażenia zadawane wieżom: 50% ⇒ 100% **Nieodwzajemnione Miłosne Klepnięcie: Naprawiono błąd, który polegał na tym, że podstawowy atak Miss Fortune nie aktywował Miłosnego Klepnięcia po użyciu (zwłaszcza przy dużej prędkości ataku) * **Czas działania przerażenia: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. ⇒ 1,25/1,5/1,75/2/2,25 sek. *Ogólne **Podstawowy pancerz: 28,3 pkt. ⇒ 24 pkt. **Przyrost pancerza: 3,75 pkt. ⇒ 3,4 pkt. * **Naprawiono błąd: Zaktualizowano opis i wskaźnik zasięgu Zagięcia Czasoprzestrzeni do poziomu, który osiągnął w ostatnim patchu (1750 jednostek na poziomie 1) * **Podstawowa tarcza: 52-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 50-101 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Obrażenia: 3/3,5/4/4,5/5% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Wzmocnione obrażenia: 5/5,5/6/6,5/7% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 4/4,5/5/5,5/6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **'USUNIĘTO' - Dodatkowe obrazenia zadawane stworom: 50% ⇒ usunięto * **Obrażenia: 80/105/130/155/180 pkt. ⇒ 70/90/110/130/150 pkt. *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 550 pkt. ⇒ 525 pkt. * **Premia do leczenia : 40-240 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-200 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Zamiana kosztu zdrowia na dodatkowe obrażenia: 2,5% — 10% maksymalnego zdrowia, zależnie od czasu trwania ⇒ 2,5% — 8% maksymalnego zdrowia, zależnie od czasu trwania) **Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. ⇒ 13/11/9/7/5 sek. i ) są zwinni, lecz łatwi do zabicia, i dysponują obrażeniami, dzięki którym mogą zabić każdego — pod warunkiem, że prawidłowo wykorzystają swoje umiejętności defensywne (jak czy ), aby przeżyć. Z drugiej strony Wojownicy (jak czy ) mogą przetrzymać lekki łomot, gdy zadają swoje obrażenia, ale brakuje im zwinności Pogromców. Jednakże co się dzieje, gdy Pogromca zyska wytrzymałość Wojownika? Staje się Yasuo Obrońcą. Mimo że brakuje mu zdolności ofensywnych, którymi dysponuje, gdy skupi się na trafieniach krytycznych, obrażenia i mobilność Yasuo Obrońcy są powyżej przeciętnej ze względu na zestaw jego umiejętności, a przedmioty zapewniają mu wytrzymałość, której normalnie mu brakuje. Chcemy przełamać tę sytuację, tak aby Yasuo musiał skupić się na niektórych ze swoich zalet (zamiast na wszystkich naraz). Wersje defensywne wciąż będą trzymać się wrogów, jednak zadając mniejsze obrażenia. Cieszymy się, kiedy gracze dopasowują styl do potrzeb gry, ale kiedy Yasuo (tak jak wcześniej czy ) może zneutralizować swoje wady, nic przy tym nie tracąc, gra staje się nierówna.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,658 jedn. ⇒ 0,670 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 3,2% ⇒ 2,5% * **Głęboki oddech: Premia do przebicia pancerza działa tylko przy trafieniach krytycznych Yasuo **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który pozwalał Yasuo na dodatkowy podstawowy atak podczas rzucania Ostatniego Tchnienia Przedmioty i ) i dostrzegliśmy, jak potężny może być ten przedmiot. W związku z tym zmieniamy jego statystyki, by premiowały bardziej obronę niż atak. Młot powinien być silnym (chociaż rzadkim) wyborem, kiedy chcemy przeszkadzać wrogom, a nie szybko ich zabić.}} *Przepis: + + + 625 sztuk złota ⇒ + + 900 sztuk złota (całkowity koszt bez zmian) *Obrażenia od ataku: 40 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Zdrowie: 650 pkt. ⇒ 700 pkt. *Leczenie z Łupów Wojennych: 20 pkt.⇒ 15 pkt. Niewrażliwość a interfejs Poprawki efektów wizualnych w trybie obserwatora ). Ułatwiają one podejmowanie decyzji w grze (np. unikaj czerwonych efektów), ale nie dotyczy to nas, kiedy jesteśmy obserwatorami. Przygaszenie tych efektów ułatwi śledzenie rozgrywki.}} Utrata PL w rankingu *Konto oszczędnościowe: Gracze mogą grać, aby zachować do 10 meczów, zapewniających odporność na utratę PL. *Opłata za utrzymanie: Każdego dnia z rezerwy usuwany jest 1 mecz. *Kary za brak aktywności: Zaczynając od dnia, kiedy liczba meczów spadnie do 0, gracz traci 100 PL dziennie do momentu zachowania kolejnego meczu. *Dostęp do wyciągów z konta online: Zachowane gry zapisywane są w zakładce Lig. *Tylko dla członków: Zasady utraty PL w innych kręgach pozostają bez zmian. Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie wydłużała czasu trwania , czy . *Kiedy cel umrze, zanim ten rzuci , anuluje to szansę na rzucenie Uderzenia Rezonansu natychmiast, zamiast odczekiwać 3 sekundy. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt uzdrawiał pobliskich sojuszników w mniejszym stopniu niż powinien. *Naprawiono wprowadzony w poprzednim patchu błąd, który sprawiał, że wszystkie umiejętności korzystały z celowania za pomocą minimapy. *Pasek zdrowia pojawia się poprawnie po jego śmierci i wskrzeszeniu w chwili, gdy ten pierwszy wsiada na . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że umiejętności wymagających spełnienia pewnych warunków przed użyciem (np. ) nie dało się zasygnalizować na czacie. * teraz uzdrawia go poprawnie, kiedy zginą lub . * i trzecie użycie znowu używa niestandardowych, niebieskich efektów, a nie zielonych z . * nie wybucha już przy trafieniu wrogiego bohatera wcześniej niż w przypadku innych skórek. *Wygładzono przejście między emotkami , a jego animacją, kiedy jest bezczynny. *Cząsteczki i nie przenikają już przez obiekty (np. wieże). *Ubrania nie pleśnieją już podczas jej animacji śmierci. * nie zbliżają się już i nie odsuwają, orbitując dookoła niej w różnych dziwnych momentach. *Rozbłyski ogonów nie znikają już podczas zmiany ustawień graficznych. *Serce w animacji prowokacji już nie przełącza się na jej kulę, jeśli odsunie się i zbliży kamerę. *Wygładzono końcówkę jednego z ogonów . *Prawy nadgarstek nie zmienia już grubości w trakcie niektórych animacji. *Animacja żartu jest teraz zapętlona do momentu anulowania (jak w podstawowej skórce). *Zestawy chromatyczne nie używają już podstawowej grafiki na ekranie wczytywania. *Gwiazda unosząca się na skórce totemu Rozpoczynamy Grę wyświetla się prawidłowo, kiedy przeciwnicy go dostrzegą. *Wyśrodkowano skórkę totemu Rozpoczynamy Grę na tle kręgu cząsteczek, otaczających wszystkie totemy od spodu. Nadchodzące skórki Podczas patcha 6.18 udostępnimy następujące skórki: * * * * en:V6.18 Kategoria:Aktualizacje